


High Score

by Lookatallmyships



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, I'm sorry barack, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't really say anything without spoiling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Score

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment telling me what you think?

Clint stares at his phone intently. For the past three hours he's been trying to beat his highscore on the app subway surfers. He starts to get excited, he's almost made it. Clint's character crashes and he holds his breath. Had he done it? The familiar screen declaring he's hit a new highscore pops up, and he cheers. Finally! He's been trying for so long, he's completely lost track of time. Clint glances over at his bedside clock which reads 3:20 am. "Man, I better get to sleep. It's a good thing it's Saturday" he thinks. Clint gets ready for bed and lays down, falling asleep almost instantly. 

A loud knock sounds at the door, causing him to jolt awake. He sits in bed groggily feeling confused for a only a few moments before another knock at the door can be heard. Clint checks the time and sees that it's 6:00 in the morning. He gets out of bed and stumbles through the house until he can open the front door. Standing outside his doorway, is none other than President Barack Obama himself. On either side of him, a heavily muscled guard stands, and Clint doesn't doubt that they're both armed. Once he manages to stop gaping in shock, he scrambles for something to say. 

"Mr. President, sir, what are you doing here?" Clint asks. 

"It's come to my attention that you've recently achieved a new score on the popular app subway surfers." Obama says, staring Clint in the eyes. 

"Yes, but how do you know about that?" Clint replies, feeling more than a little confused. 

"When you hit that new score, you surpassed my own highscore for the game. You understand that I can't let it stay that way" The President says. He holds out his hand. "Give me your phone" he commands. 

Clint reaches into his pajama pants pocket and pulls out his phone before handing it over. Barack takes it, before opening the folder that the app is in. He deletes the app, and selects the choice to delete the information from the game center, causing all the information to be deleted. 

"No! It took me so long to get that highscore!" Clint cries out in shock. Obama hands the phone to the guard on his left who takes it, breaks it into two pieces with his bare hands, and then hands it back to Clint. Clint takes the phone back with trembling hands. The President calmly turns around, and walks towards his limo which is parked on the street, his dual guards following him. They get into the car and drive away. Clint sinks to the ground, still clutching his broken phone in his hands.


End file.
